The Temporal Bonds of Darkness
by Omega Hawke
Summary: Time, the stream of fate that dictates the universe. Life is what you make it no matter the situation, but Light and Darkness will change how Time will test the bonds of friends and family. A SI story in Highschool DxD. 1st Fanfic. Will feature elements from various animes/games/mangas. *Lemons may appear* I do not own anything but my OC! *Dead/Indefinite Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1: A New Dawn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD, Destiny, Call of Duty, No game No Life, Fairy Tail, Converse, TheSyndicateProject, or Playstation. Those all belong to their respective owners/creators/companies.**

 _ **The Temporal Bonds of Darkness**_

"Life's too short, so we have to make the most of what we got!"

These words are what Luke Dellarosa, our kickass protagonist, live by.  
Luke is your average 16 year old guy, he plays games like Destiny. Call of Duty, Skyrim, and so on so forth. He has Black/Brown hair, is 5'7, has blue eyes and has a average physique. Luke doesn't do much regardless due to his laid back and lazy nature but he is highly intelligent but doesn't show it off,to compare him to one of his favorite anime characters he is a lot like Sora from No Game No Life.

Luke Goes to Athens High School in Athens, Michigan, his home state of Michigan, USA. While he slacks off in most of his classes he still is able to pass all of his classes.

But if only he knew what lies ahead of his Future...

"See ya tomorrow, Jake!" yelled Luke as he ran down the hall towards his bus. Climbing aboard his bus ride towards home, Luke put on his headphones and proceeded to listen to music and catch up on his favorite Manga/Anime series, Fairy Tail. Doned in his Signature black, high collar jacket and Fairy Tail Insignia necklace, he trekked home...

"Man, doing Kings Fall today is gonna suck! Not only do I have to help carry my raid team but my Internet is being so shitty, I most likely will not be able to do it!" Luke thought to himself out loud as he walked into his house.

"Hi Baby, How was your day?" asked his mom.

"It was okay, I got my homework finished in Yearbook. I'm gonna be upstairs if you need me."

"Ok, we are having Pizza for dinner." Luke's mom called out as he raced up the stairs to his bedroom.

He sat down in his chair which sat in front of his Computer, PlayStation 4, and his old PlayStation 3. Grabbing his keyboard, he proceeded to look up what new YouTube videos have been posted. Finding nothing of interest, he was about to switch over to his PS4 to play Destiny. But before he could, a notification flashed across his Email tab.

What Luke saw was a important marked email for an Unknown sender. Opening the Message it read as follows:

"... Have You Ever wondered if all worlds were connected via the same Time..."

' _Odd, the worlds are separated by space AND time. They are not connected in any way as far as I know_ ' Luke silently thought to himself, while another message followed suit.

"...Why wonder when it can be a fact...Life is full of unknowns just waiting to happen...We shall meet again soon...Hawke..."

'!?' Luke was startled by the cryptic message. He was called 'Hawke' by some of his friends as it was his moniker for Steam/PSN, but he was mostly called 'Omega' by all of his online friends due to his full moniker being 'OmegaHawke66'.  
Luke pondered on the statement until he heard a knock on his door.

"Luke, pizzas here!" his mom said.

"K, be down in a sec." Pushing the odd message out of his thoughts, he went down stairs to eat.

After grabbing food, Luke had noticed his Mom and the rest of his family was gone.

"Mom? Kyle? Chuck?" Luke called out but received no answer.

Fearing the worst Luke ran upstairs and grabbed his jacket at ran outside.

"Mom! Hello anyone there!" Still receiving no answer in the harsh weather that followed outside, lightning and thunder were roaring in a dance of light and sound.

After searching for his family and finding no trace of them or anyone else on his street, Luke came across a peculiar looking crystal laying in the road. It gave off a brilliant red glow and was pulsing like it was alive.

"What the hell?" Luke marched ever closer to the strange crystal and upon reaching it, he made the decision that would impact the entirety of his life.  
Picking up the crystal, he quickly dropped it as it burned his hand. The pain was insane and foreign to him, It felt like he was struck by lightning and stabbed at the same time. After the pain had passed, Luke collapsed to the ground gasping for air.

The storm around him raged on, claiming the land around him. As the destruction consumed all, a figure rose in the distance. Luke barely clinging to his consciousness called out to the figure.

"Who...are you..."

"All will be revealed in due time my friend. Just let go and be consumed be the everlasting stream of time."

No sooner than the figure had said that had Luke's final grasps of consciousness begin to fade away.

' _Mom, Kyle, Harley, Taba, Jamie, Dad. I'm sorry, I love you all..._ '

And with that final thought had Luke seeped into darkness.

"Don't let your guard down kid. We still have more to go."

"Nexus, Why do we have to keep fighting. I'm not getting much stronger by losing."

"Losing is a lesson, Get back up and try again! Life and Time are full of lessons that will set you for life. Don't forget that's why you claim that you are a Fairy Tail wizard, Hawke..."

Luke awoke in a start. Looking around the unfamiliar room he was in. It looked like a normal room you would expect in a snazzy hotel.

"Where in the holy hell am I?"

Looking outside, he noticed signs and tall buildings. All of them had Japanese written on them for telling people what buildings they were.  
While Luke looked at the signs, he noticed that he can read them like pure English!

' _I wanted to take Japanese but i never got around to. How the fuck can I read it so easily now?_ '

Luke pondered this and chose to look to see if his person had visably changed. He was still wearing his SyndicateProject "Life's too short, Make the most of it!" T-shirt, his Fairy Tail necklace still around his neck, his signature jacket, and he was wearing his black jeans with his Azure blue converse shoes. He still had his phone on him, checking the time he noticed that most of his old pictures of him and his family had become heavily distorted!  
Rubbing his eyes, he found out he was in fact not seeing things and that the pictures were indeed distorting.

"What the fuck!?"

Startled by this discovery, he sought to check his Facebook to see if his family was still on there. Finding no trace of them or any of his old friends, He fell back into the couch behind him.  
After a few moments, Luke chose to leave and get some air. On his way down he came across the Landlord of the apartment he was just in. She was confused when he asked where he was but chose to ignore it and told him he was at Kuoh Heights Apartments. Luke thanked her and pressed on.

' _Odd, we both spoke in Japanese but i felt like i was speaking in English_ '

Eventually he came across a school called Kuoh Academy, upon seeing the name of the school he had a searing pain course through his brain. Not knowing why the name caused him so much pain, he trekked forward seeking answers behind the school.  
Not soon after he entered the school grounds he passed by a couple, a brown haired man and and a black haired woman.

"Issei, Will you be my boyfriend?"

"YES!, Yuuma!"

Not caring for the couple, Luke walked on not wanting to hear anymore of the conversation.  
Walking around the school and getting a good layout of the area, Luke came across 2 girls. One with pure crimson hair, with one strand standing up in a curl on top of her head, and the other with obsidian hair tied into a pony tail with a large orange ribbon holding it in place.

"Umm... Excuse me are you lost? asked the red head.

"Somewhat, I was just checking out the school. Getting a feel of my new surroundings."

"Ara, Ara. Are you new here?" Asked the black haired woman.

"Yea, you can say that..."

"Well if you are planning to attend this school, please join the Occult Research club."

"Sure, by the way what are your names?"

"I'm Rias Gremory and this is my best friend, Akeno Himejima." the red head named Rias introduced them selves.

"Nice to meet you..." Akeno trailed off.

"Hawke, Hawke Cousland."

 **A/N: So this is the first chapter of The Temporal Bonds of Darkness. This is my first fanfic that I have ever done. Litterally, I have never attempted this so if I fuck up something. Let me know! I will try to fix any and all grammer mistakes I make and any ideas that are left in reviews, I will consider.**

 **ANYWHO, We now know our protagonist and how he is introduced into the Highschool DxD world. The next chapter will come out within the next week if I can. I missed some school days due to being sick so, if I can I will try to release a new chapter every 2 weeks.**

 **Next time, will be the introduction of "Hawke" to teh DxD crew and the slight possibility of what his fighting abilities are.**

 **This is Omega, Signing Out.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginnings

**A/N: There will be a explanation for why Luke changed his name in *spoiler*. But, anyways onto the next TBD(Temporal Bonds of Darkness) chapter!**

 _ **The Temporal Bonds of Darkness**_

' _Hawke, Hawke! Why does that name have significance to me!_ ' Luke "Hawke" thought to himself.

Now back in his apartment, Luke was having various conflicts within himself. Torn between the mysterious Hawke and his true self. Memories, Places, Names, all of the vital things that make someone a person are tearing at each other inside Luke.

"Why did I say that name to Rias and Akeno!"

* _Heavy Sigh_ * "Looks like I have little choice in the matter so Hawke is my new name for now." Luke announced to no one in particular.

Heeding the advice Rias gave him the previous day, Hawke enrolled into Kuoh Academy. Conveniently so, Hawke was in the same class as Rias and Akeno.

"Not sure if this will make my life more hell or make it even better than before..."

Not long after saying that Hawke was stricken with immense pain coursing through his mind. Even in his dreams, Hawke was seeing past images or memories of another person named Hawke. Although they beared likeness to each other, they were very much so opposite in personality compared to looks. The other Hawke was Ice Cold and cared only for few, apparently he was trying to perform a deal with a man named Azazel. Now waking back towards home, he pondered the situation.

"Just who was this other Hawke and why do I have his memories?" Hawke/Luke thought out loud.

"Maybe you are one in the same..."

"Who's there?!"

Turning around Hawke was greeted with the same figure he had seen before arriving in Kuoh!

"You!" Hawke seethed out.

"Ha-ha, why the hostility? I've done nothing to you."

"LIAR! You brought me here and stripped me from all that I cared for! You bastard!"

In a blind rage, Hawke charged the figure with the intent of decking him in the schnoz. However, Hawke's attack was effortlessly blocked and due to his momentum behind his attack. He Faceplanted the pavement.

"Ha-ha, what an idiot." said the figure.

"You have a long way to go before you can even get close to trying that again."

"Wait... Just please... Tell me... Who are you?" Hawke struggled out.

"My name is long gone but I go by the name Omega. How's that for an answer?"

Without saying another word he vanished. Hawke seriously miscalculated how hard he was going to hit the pavement. Now bleeding from his forehead and holding his bruised arm, he finished his trek home.

"Nexus, why do I wield Excalamune?"

"Ehhhh, don't be so naive. I chose you to be my successor. Don't dawdle on the past. All will be revealed in time my friend."

"Uhhh... OK"

* _Facepalm_ * "Ugh, why do I even bother with you sometimes..."

Waking up from his dream, Hawke got changed into his new Kuoh Academy uniform and headed towards the school.

Upon entering the school grounds, he was met with various awkward stares from people. Ignoring them he pressed on towards his classroom.

"Ahh, we have a new student today class" his teacher announced.

"Hello, my name is Hawke Cousland, nice to meet you all." Hawke introduced himself.

Taking the most common main character seat in a anime, Hawke sat at the farthest back seat next to the window.

After falling asleep in class, Hawke awoke to the Bell and was greeted by Rias and Akeno walking towards his seat.

* _yawn_ * "What do ya need?" Hawke inquired as he stretched.

"We were still wondering if you wanted to join the ORC?" Rias responded.

"I'm still getting used to the school and all so I might need another day or two so I can make up my mind. After all, this is my first day here at Kuoh Academy."

"Very well, please let us know what your answer is."

"Will do and if I might ask, Why do you keep asking me to join the ORC?"

"Oh, no reason in particular." Rias dodged the question almost immediately. After saying goodbyes to each other, Hawke set forth for his date with Destiny.

On his way home he came across what looked to be that Issi or Issei kid from the other day. But what shocked him the most was the very, very scantily clad woman with Fucking wings on her back. Not only that, her wings were pure black in color and she was also suspended 10ft off the ground.

' _What...The...Actual...Fuck_?' Hawke thought.

"Now Issei, would you be a darling and please die for me." the woman said with a smile on her face.

Tossing a spear made of pure light at Issei, it pierced clean through him. Seeming to kill him instantly, he collapsed on the ground in a heap on blood.

Mortified by this Hawke chose to try and hide but his efforts in the end proved futile.

"Come out, I know you are there!"

' _Fuuuuuuuuuuuuu_ '

Walking out from behind a tree, Hawke was prepared to meet death like Issei did.

"Well, well well. What do we have here? A lost little bird that never learned to fly." She mused.

"Well, if I may ask before I die. I would like to know the name of my killer?" Hawke nervously asked.

"Very well, I'm called Raynare and you are?"

"Hawke, Hawke Cousland."

"I'm sorry Hawke but even a cute face such as yours must die. I can't have my existence revealed to the world now can I?" Raynare inquired.

"But I won't kill you myself. Dohnaseek, eliminate him." She ordered to the shadows behind her.

"Very well. Again we are sorry for this, its as you humans put it. You were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"At least I meet death with a smile on my face..." Smiling, Hawke felt the searing hot spear pierce his chest.

 **A/N: Dun, Dun, Dun! So, here is the second chapter. I know I kinda lied about Hawke/Luke meeting the ORC team in full but fuck it. I liked this better.*Cliffhangers rule* Lol, yea a Cliffhanger here was kinda fitting in my opinion. Anyway, I promise next chapter which will be up by this weekend (most likely Sunday) Also, I'm not trying to whore reviews in any way but please give me feedback on how this is so far. Do you like it? Want Hawke to be God? Want Rias and Akeno to have a threesome with Issei? Who knows. Before I forget, this is a AU due to Hawke being in the DxD universe when he is originally from ours. One final note, I will touch more into who this mysterious 'Omega' is as well as who Nexus is in later chapters. Also I will go into detail about who exactly the old Hawke is too.**


	3. Update 1

**Hey, sorry about the long time to update. I'm not abandoning this story but I've been busy with school and life stuff. The next chapter will be up by Tuesday at the latest. It will be a long one as I need to make up for lost time and to fully explain Hawke's back story more.**


	4. Chapter 3: Awakenings

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Anyways onto the next chapter!**

 _ **Temporal Bonds of Darkness**_

Darkness, the pure essence of what life is after death. After Dohnaseek threw the light spear, it all turned black. I was happy to accept my end but something is gnawing at me, it wants me to live. To keep on fighting for what I care for.

"Done and done" Dohnaseek replied.

"So, do you enjoy killing the weak?" asked a voice from the shadows.

"Who the hell are you?" Dohnaseek shouted.

"I'am Rias Gremory and you are in devil territory 'lost little bird'"

* _Tsk_ * "Very well, killing a devil and eliminating a couple of threats all in one day is very tiring"

"Ara,Ara. What have we here?" said a feminine voice behind Rias.

"Annoying bird" said a monotonous voice behind the previous voice.

'Three! Why the hell are there so many! Who the fuck are these people' Dohnaseek thought.

"Outnumbered 4 to one, have fun getting out of this one" replied a male voice this time.

"Like I said before I am Rias Gremory and you are in MY territory. So, would you rather die 'little bird'?" Rias stated.

Relaxing himself, Dohnaseek replied "I choose to live Ms. Gremory." Bowing Dohnaseek spread his wings and was about to depart.

"Just...Who...in...the..Hell..do you think I'am!" Hawke roared.

"Huh!?" replied all (except Issei).

"I am Hawke Cousland, the champion of Nexus! and I will not die by your hand!"

Hawke had risen up shaking and his normal brown hair has a pure white streak down the center of it. His blue/hazel eyes had changed as one was had a pure crimson red iris while the other had turned pure azure blue.

"Who, No what are you?!" Dohnaseek replied to 'Hawke'.

Without warning Hawke charged Dohnaseek, punching him square in the face!

"Guoooooo!"

"I will not die here, my job is...not finished..." Hawke started to collapse. Dohnaseek took the chance and flew off with a look of fear in his face.

"Rias, isn't that the same Hawke from yesterday?!" Akeno asked.

Looking at him more closely, Rias was startled but confirmed that it was the same Hawke.

"Take him as well as Issei, Akeno you stay with Hawke and make sure he heals. When he wakes up we will inquire with him to see how he feels about this and what the hell happened a few moments ago" Rias stated.

I had accepted death but someway,somehow I had come back.

I remember losing to someone in a black cloak and then hearing him say something about 'the timelines are now connected' or something like it.

Regardless, whoever this person is who I reside in. Live! That is my request to you. I have died and nothing can change that, keep moving forward in my place though. You are now Hawke Cousland. You are to carry on my legacy and my will. Stop the man in the black cloak and claim my sword, Excalamune as your own.

Nexus, I leave him in your care. Farewell, Luke.

Hawke woke in a dead sweat.

'So, that man in my dream was the 'real' Hawke'

Looking around Hawke noticed that he wasn't in the park anymore but in a Japanese shrine.

'Wait! Issei... He's gone right?'

"Ara, Ara. I see you have woken up" said a feminine voice.

"Huh, Akeno!?" replied Hawke.

"You know, asking someone about who they are in their own home is rude" Akeno replied while still smiling.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. Last night was just a rough night"

"Ara, yes indeed it was..." Akeno replied.

Blushing, Hawke scrambled to answer.

"W-WAIT! That never happened... didn't it?"

"No, we never met our bliss but onto another topic about last night"

"Huh?"

"So, you have woken up and are healed up now. Right 'Hawke'?" asked a certain crimson haired woman, who had just arrived.

* _Gasp_ * "Rias?!" states Hawke.

"Yes, it is me Rias to answer your question and now it is my turn to ask you a question"

* _Gulp_ * "Shoot..." replied Hawke.

"That woman, Raynare as she called herself. You seen that she had wings right?" asked Akeno.

"Yea, it looked like she and that 'Dohnaseek' guy she called to kill me were angels but with black wings instead of white" answered Hawke.

Rias nodded and then asked "Also who exactly are you as 'The Champion of Nexus' and why did your left eye turn as my hair? also where did the white streak down the center of your hair go?"

"Slow down a sec. I don't remember any of that. I remember getting attacked by Dohnaseek and then everything went black" answered Hawke.

"Really, after you said that speech and everything?" inquired Akeno.

"Yea. I'm not lying but to be honest, I keep having these weird dreams involving someone with the same name as me"

"Hmm" was all that Rias replied.

"Anyways, can you explain why I am here and whether or not the both of you are like Raynare" Hawke stated.

"Ara, Ara. Aren't you the one to be making demands."

"Akeno, quit. To answer you question, No we are not 'like' that annoying bird Raynare but to fully understand who we are. Come to the old school building tomorrow and I will explain everything that I can to you. But if you try to harm or betray us in anyway, I will make you regret it" Rias stated with hostility in her voice.

"Understood..."

"Akeno, is it OK if he stays here with you tonight. Just in case anything happens"

"Sure, I haven't had company stay in a good while.

Hawke swallowed his spit as Rias departed. Akeno made food as well as had various small talk but never established a full conversation with Hawke.

' _Dear my non-existant God, please get me out of this hell. Love, Luke or Hawke_ ' Hawke thought to himself as he let sleep overtake him.

Hawke awoke to a very odd situation.

Akeno had straddled him and was smiling lewdly at him.

Hawke, blushing like mad and trying to hide his libido in the confines of his mind, kindly asked her to get off.

Akeno replied with " You're no fun" while giggling.

Afterwards, Akeno made breakfast and got around for school. She handed Hawke a new uniform and told him to wait out by the steps.

Thinking out loud. 'Man, that was the worst time to have morningwood. Luckily enough, she got off before anything go to far'

'Damn if she has some elegant tits tho' Hawke thought in his head (not talking aloud).

"Alright, you all set Hawke?" Akeno asked as she walked up to Hawke.

"Yea" replied Hawke.

Thus they walked to school in silence except for the brief small talk of saying bye as they departed as to not get looks from others.

"How drool. He doesn't give in to that temptation" said a certain man in a black cloak.

"Lame, if he keeps this up. I won't even have to kill him. These broads will" he chuckled away.

"But, he has awakened the God-King and his ultimate weapon. Now to just let this all play out"

Arriving at his classroom, Hawke was startled to see Issei but didn't say anything as to not upset anything if anyone was watching him.

After classes got out, Hawke ventured to the old school building to have his date with destiny as he called it.

The door was opened by Kiba Yuuto, the school pretty boy.

Upon reaching the main room, Hawke noted all who were in the room. There was Rias, Akeno, Koneko (The school mascot), Kiba, Issei (surprisingly) and himself.

"So, now that our final guest has arrived. I will explain to you who we are exactly" Rias said.

All except for Hawke and Issei grew two bat-like wings out of their back.

Issei screamed while Hawke was awestruck at it. Noting how that besides angels he now knew that demons existed as well.

"We are devils. Beings that coincide along with Angels and Fallen Angels like the ones from the previous night. We coincide is putting it lightly as relations are pretty stripped" Rias explained.

"So, are you talking like devils and angels from the Christian bible?" Hawke asked.

"Yes, along with various other supernatural beings from other media. We are not directly descended from the originals that formed the underworld but we are devils like the ones in the Christian bible" answered Rias.

"Eh, EHHHHHHHHHH? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" screamed Issei.

' _Man, what that actual fuck have I gotten myself into_ ' thought Hawke.

 **A/N: Sorry about the long wait but I will try to release a new chapter every week if I can. Anyways, do what you guys do best and stay awesome. Omega Out.**

 **P.S: I bought Fallout 4 and my PC can't run it. I cri ery tiem. Black ops 3 and Destiny until I get a better dedicated gaming PC.**

 **Note: Got Fallout 4 to work by overclocking my pc, biggest gamble I've ever made. New chapter will be up by Sometime Dec. 1st.**


	5. Chapter 4: The End is Nigh

Temporal Bonds of Darkness

"So, just to fully clear this. Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils and monsters all exist." Asked Hawke.

"Yes, we do exist alongside the other beings." Replied Rias.

"Woah, so all of you are Devils?" questioned Issei.

"Yea, don't worry we don't bite." Kiba Answered.

'Hm, so what could that Omega guy be. A devil, angel, fallen angel or monster. Who and what is he truly...'

"You okay, Hawke? You seem lost in thought." asked Akeno.

"Hm, yea. I was just thinking about something. Sorry bout that."

"So, am I a devil?" Questioned Issei.

"Yes, You are my pawn Issei-Kun but as for Hawke I do not know myself."

"So, I am an enigma...*scoff* Oh, bloody hell irony."

"From what happened, you got back up and attacked that little bird but you collapsed afterwards." Replied Akeno.

"When I revived Issei, I tried to revive you with a Knight piece but your body rejected it." Rias followed up.

With his hand stroking his small amount of facial hair. "Then how am I alive right now, I have no memory of what happened after that Raynare chick ordered that guy to kill me."

"That is a good question but it's answer lies elsewhere." Rias stated.

"Also, what are the chess pieces you keep referring to?"

"Those are what we call Evil pieces, they are provided to High Class Devils so they can form a peerage."

"And I'm guessing that they work on both the living and dead as Issei was pretty dead."

"Correct, the intended purpose of the Evil pieces is to make a peerage whether or not if a person to become a member is dead."

"So, in summary. You all and now Issei are Devils and I'm just some enigma who lies between human and non-human. Cool." Hawke summarized.

Unbeknownst to Hawke, Everyone's sweat dropped at that remark.

"Well, with the explanations out of the way what now?" asked Issei.

"Be yourself and I will call upon you when needed but as for you Issei-Kun, you need to come here after school." answered Rias.

"Hawke, will you be joining us?" asked Kiba.

"Eh, I tend to just freelance but I got nothing better to do than sulk around my apartment."

"Anyways on a side note, what is your long term goal as a Devil?" asked Rias.

"I have no goddamned clue." Hawke flatly stated.

"To have my own personal Harem!" Issei dramatically shouted.

"Pervert." almost everyone said out loud.

Hawke was the only one who didn't speak up but had the thought and due to that got glances from everyone.

"As a guy, I am attracted to the opposite sex but I'm not downright perverted. Of course I take glaces but I don't solely focus on the female body"  
Hawke defended.

"At least you have dignity left." Kiba said to calm the situation.

At that remark, everyone laughed and departed shortly after.

"Hey, Hawke?" Rias, with Akeno beside her, asked.

"Sup." Hawke replied.

"Since you are a Devil or somewhere in between, what kind of magic would you like to learn?"

"Magic?"

"Yes, combat or basic needs type magic such as fireballs and teleportation." Akeno answered for Rias.

"Hm, if that's the case then mainly I would like to learn Lightning magic."

"Ara, ara. Any reason why?"

"I've always loved storms and have been fascinated by lightning and electricity since I was a toddler."

"Very well, your training will begin around the same time as Issei's."

"Ok then, Call me when you're all set."

With that, the three departed towards their own paths.

Meanwhile...

A black cloaked man observed our protagonist from one of the many skyscrapers in the city.

"So, the gauntlet has been thrown..."

 _ **A/N:**_ **Yes, this chapter is insanely short mainly due to the reasoning of that I am Discontinuing this story. It was a trial run, I am not that skilled of a writer to do this. Maybe one day in like a year or so, I will revive the story but until then. This story will still be up but will not be updated. Cheers guys, see you in the Far, Far Future...**


End file.
